Partial funding is requested for the purchase of a Bruker MSL-400 MHz spectrometer system as part of a shared instrumentation facility at the Johns Hopkins University School of Medicine (JHSM). This instrument will serve six major user projects in areas of oncology, cardiology, neurology, pharmacology, and NMR microscopy. Critical need for this instrument arises from the extremely limited amount of spectrometer time available on the Bruker AM 360 MHz instrument now in operation at the JHSM. Current lack of instrument accessibility threatens to severely impede the progress of the major user projects, four of which are currently funded by NIH awards and tow of which are anticipated to be funded by NIH awards in the near future. The wide bore Bruker MSL-400 MHz spectrometer system requested is ideally suited to performing the in vivo and high-resolution studies described in this proposal. Superior capabilities for indirect detection of 13C-labeled antineoplastic agents and metabolites and for generation of incremental delays and pulses in chemical shift imaging experiments will benefit a variety of user projects. Existing probes and micro-imaging accessories will be interfaced with the requested system to maximize the complementary nature of the two spectrometers.